


Day 3: Spring Break

by Mkayswritings



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beaches, Day 3, Day At The Beach, Drinking, Engagement, Florida, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sheithmonth, Spring, Vacation, sandwhiches, sheithmonth2018, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: July 3 - Sandwiches/drinkingBio: College AU/Spring Break - It’s finally Spring Break while Shiro, Keith, and the rest of their friends decide to go on vacation in Florida for two weeks. Lunch date on the beach.\





	Day 3: Spring Break

**Keith’s pov**

Spring break had come pretty quickly as plans had been decided that there was going to be a group trip down to Florida. It wasn’t the first time that they had taken a group vacation like this though, he just hoped that it wasn’t going to be a disaster like last time. The trio was to blame for that though especially with the mess that they caused at the last hotel we stayed in, the owners weren’t very happy with them either. Not that I can blame them, the pool was a mess after Pidge, Hunk and Lance got through with it. Reason why they weren’t allowed back at that hotel anymore despite it being our favorite. At least, we were able to find another after that while those three got a huge lecture from Shiro about the destruction they caused the pool.

This was a trip that had plenty of planning this time because of all the activities that we were going to do. One of them being the beach, it was one of the places that we normally went to visit during break. There was plenty to do though, everyone picked something that they wanted to do during the time that we were in Florida. I had a feeling that Shiro had something planned for the both of us, he normally wanted to find something for the both of us to do. I didn’t mind though, it was never boring when we got to spend more time together. It was one of the few things that I looked forward to especially after a long day from either school or just having fun. We could just lay in bed cuddling and I would be perfectly okay with that, it wasn’t the first time that we haven’t just stayed in bed all day. Mostly on rainy days when our plans got ruined by the weather. I just had to finish packing first being the last few things that needed to be put into my suitcase like my toothbrush and whatever else i needed to throw into it. Closing the suitcase, I let out a small breath after making sure that I had everything

“Babe, are you finished packing?”

Turning my head to the source of the familiar voice, I nodded

“I am, are they pestering us about not being ready yet?”

A chuckle echoed through the room, I was wondering since I had heard the familiar tone of his phone going off a few times already. I figured that someone was poking at him about how our packing was going, mostly Lance though. He’s the one that can continue to pester someone until he knows that we are finished, it’s a good thing that I have a habit of ignoring his messages when he gets that way. Otherwise, there might be a broken phone somewhere

“Not yet, just everyone showing off their excitement for the trip. I’m looking forward to it, myself.”

“I am just looking forward to no school work and spending more time with you, we haven’t had the chance to lately.” I gave Shiro a light smile before putting my suitcase down on the floor, we would be leaving tomorrow to head to the airport for our flight. A road trip would be for another time since none of us had a car big enough for all of us to fit into unless we asked a family member. Plus it can get a bit cramped in a car sometimes depending on how big it is and I knew that my Uncle would probably volunteer to drive us if he had the chance to. Not that anyone would of minded, they all loved Uncle Thace.

Warm arms made their way around my waist before a gentle kiss was placed against my cheek, another light smile graced my lips as I leaned against his chest. His warm breath hit the side of my face though

“I’m looking forward to getting to spend as much as possible with you, Keith. We haven’t had a lot of time to.”

I nodded before our lips met causing a light smile to appear across my lips, I was looking forward to going to Florida though. It would give Shiro and I the chance to make up for the lost time because of how busy the last few weeks got for us. Spring Break was going to give us that chance to spend plenty of time together.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

A sleepily breath escaped me the next morning when there was a gentle nuzzle against the back of my neck. The sound of the alarm was going off in the background which told me that it was time to get up even though I didn’t want to, but we had a plane to catch. 

“Morning babe.”

Shifting my weight a bit, I leaned into the nuzzle just a bit giving a murmur

“Morning Kashi.”

We stayed laying in bed for a few seconds longer before finally dragging ourselves out to get some breakfast and our favorite type of coffee. We would be meeting everyone at the airport since it was something that we had agreed to, it would take a bit of time to actually go get anyone and try to get there on time. At least, I could sleep on the plane as long as Lance wouldn’t annoy me or try to keep me up, coffee could only do so much. Once we finished breakfast, the car was loaded up with our luggage before the house was locked up after making sure that we had everything that we needed. The car soon left the driveway though as the start of our vacation officially started, the next step was to get on the plane that was going to take us to Florid. I just hope that it will be a comfortable light and not an annoying one like the last one I had to be on.

**Shiro’s pov**

Keith’s head was resting against my shoulder sound asleep while the plane was already up in the air. He had fallen asleep halfway through the flight while we still had a few hours to go before we could finally land in Florida, I wasn’t going to wake him though. I knew that Keith wasn’t a morning person so it was better to let him sleep as much as possible or he would be pretty cranky toward anyone. Everyone knew not to bother him, it was a good thing that I was the one sitting with him or he would be getting no sleep at all right now. The others would find a way to distract themselves during the rest of the flight, I just wanted to make sure that Keith would get plenty of sleep. It was hard for him to sleep sometimes because of how bad his insomnia can get sometimes, I usually spend nights with him curled up on the couch watching one of his favorite movies until he actually can fall asleep. A light smile graced my lips as Keith snuggled into me and the jacket that I placed over him once he fell asleep halfway through the flight. Laying my head on the top of his head, I quietly snuck a picture of us to add to the many pictures that I have already. Some of them that Keith doesn’t even know about yet, he probably would try to delete him if he found out about any of them.

Leaning my head back a bit, I did close my eyes deciding to get some more sleep myself. It was a way to pass the time and make the flight go by quicker. Soon enough, we would be in Florida though where our fun for the next two weeks was going to start. We were all looking forward to it, I also got to spend more time with Keith and make up for the times when we were too busy to make time for each other. A much needed cuddle session was in order, I would make sure to give Keith as much attention as possible. He probably would do the same since he made it clear on how much time he wanted to spend with me, there were a few things that we were going to go do together anyways.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Shifting slightly, my eyes flickered open at the sound of one of the flight attendants announcing something over the speaker which told me that we would be landing in about ten minutes. Lifting my head up, I glanced down at Keith seeing that he was still asleep buried underneath the jacket using my shoulder as a pillow. Giving a light smile, I placed a kiss on top of his head before giving him a gentle shake 

“Keith, wake up. The plane will be landing soon.”

A groan escaped him before his eyes flickered revealing the pretty color that they were, I just hope that the nap he took would be enough for now. We would be able to get a full night’s sleep once we went to our room for the night, I made sure that we would have our own room to ourselves. Everyone else was sharing a room with each other since it was cheaper that way instead of having individual rooms for all of us besides Keith and I weren’t going to complain not having a room to ourselves. It would give us plenty of time together plus the plans that I made for us during the time that we would be here. I made sure that there would be plenty for the both of us to do so we could make up the time that lost during the semester, I was going to make up to Keith as much as possible.

We soon got to the hotel though before checking into our room, it had been decided to take a small break first so we could settle in to our rooms. Food afterwards since all of us would be hungry after that flight we had been on.

**Keith’s pov**

The past few days had been filled with plenty of fun and the time that Shiro was making for me, I was happy that we got to spend more time with each other though. Today, we were heading off to the beach since it was one of the few places that we were going to go to. Excitement did fill the group, but no one could be as excited as Lance. The beach was the one place that always felt like home to him since he was used to the beaches about Cuba. Everything had been set up in the spot that we were able to find among the white-colored sand, we knew that we had to make sure that Lance wouldn’t be stubborn about wanting to stay in the water all day. Knowing him, he would try his hardest to stay but eventually he would give in to leaving after a bribe of some kind. Hunk and Pidge were pretty good at getting Lance to leave especially if it was his favorite place.

I was taking a break from swimming in the ocean laying underneath on the umbrellas that had been set up when we arrived. Shiro had gone to go get something, but he wouldn’t tell me what that was. I figured that he wanted to keep it as a surprise, I just decided to wait and see what he was going to bring. Rested my head back down against the makeshift pillow, I turned my attention back to the book that I’ve been trying to finish. Hopefully, I would be able to get it finished. I finally had the time to read it, as long as no one was going to bother me while I was reading unless there was a reason to.

I ended up dozing off for a bit before a shadow did loom over me with the sound of Shiro’s voice

“Keith?”

My eyes flickered open at the sound of his voice before my gaze landed on the familiar figure that was standing in front of him. There was a picnic basket resting in his hands with the smell of food wafting from it, I knew that he worked hard on making it though. Shifting slightly, I moved to sit down as the basket was placed between us. A light smile graced my lips as Shiro took a seat on the blanket that had been placed over the hot sand earlier

“I wanted to surprise you with a good lunch, Hunk helped me put it together. I don’t think serving burnt food would make a good meal.”

A small chuckle escaped me while the basket got opened revealing the food that was inside of it. I recognized some of the food already since Shiro knew what I liked despite having to avoid milk products because of me being lactose intolerant, I really didn’t want to spend my time leaning over a toilet puking my guts out. That was never a fun time since I usually ended up stuck in bed until I was feeling better, Shiro usually made sure that I was okay when that happened. He would just hang out in the room and make sure that I had everything I needed, he would even hold my hair back when I was leaning over the toilet trying to get it out of my system.

Shiro and I ended up digging into the food since we weren’t going to let it go to waste especially after all the hard work that he put into it. There was plenty for the both of us though while everyone else was causing chaos elsewhere on the beach, hopefully they weren’t causing too much trouble. Who knows what Lance, Hunk and Pidge could do when they were wandering around the beach? At least, Allura would be there to help out if needed. I was just happy to eat Hunk’s food, it was better than being stuck eating frozen meals or ordering take out because of having to be sitting over my books for long hours into the night. There have been times when I even forget to eat causing a lecture from Shiro, he didn’t like it when I forget to take care of myself. Especially when I was working on one of my art projects, time just slipped away from me because of how determined I was to finish it as soon as possible. Everyone knew how stubborn I would be when I was in the zone, that’s normally why someone came to check on me to make sure that I was taking care of myself.

The lunch was eaten in peace with the sounds of the ocean and seagulls in the background, it was a relaxing place and I was happy since we could spend time like this. Hopefully, we get to do this more often since college always seems to take our time away. I knew that it wasn’t going to last forever though, we would be graduating soon enough. After taking that last bite of my meal, desert was pulled out being one that the both of us liked. Shiro really had gone all out to make up for the time that we had lost, time that I was grateful for us to have now. I smiled lightly

“You’re really spoiling me today, our favorite dessert also.”

He gave me that warm smile as a piece of the dessert was placed on the plate

“Of course, I am. You deserved to be spoiled, we’re finally free to spend as much time as possible now.”

Nodding, I moved to take a bite out of the chocolate dessert that was still warm like it had just come out of the oven. It was sweet as it melted in my mouth, thank goodness for Hunk’s cooking. I was happy that Shiro made this lunch though, it had been a great date so far. What happened next though was unexpected, it was the last thing that I thought he was doing to do. It was a conversation that we had after about a year and a half of dating, I knew that someday we were going to tie the knot and my last name was going to become his. I was looking forward to that day even if it was something that wouldn’t happen anytime soon, I was happy with everything right now though. I didn’t mind waiting, this was something that we had agreed to not rush into. Rushing into things was never a good idea, I learned about that the hard way especially when it came to dealing with the foster homes that I used to live in. The relief I had about those homes were there though, I never had to return to them again. My life was here with Shiro, with the rest of our friends that we have made. I’m glad that I am here with them since they are the reason on why I can deal with anything that I have to face, I’m not alone anymore.

The familiar warmth of Shiro’s hand took ahold of mine before a ring was soon resting on top of my finger. A smile did grace my lips though knowing what was happening, I wasn’t going to let myself cry either. I really didn’t want to break down in front of Shiro before he had the chance to ask

“Keith, would you marry me? I want to be by your side as much as possible. I can’t imagine life without you, so what do you say?”

Giving Shiro another smile, I leaned forward grasping his hand as tightly as possible

“Yes, I don’t think would be able to get rid of me that easily anyways.”

Our lips met after that as Shiro pulled me as close as possible causing me to lean against his chest. A smile rested across our lips though before it broke apart after a few minutes. Resting my head against his chest, I did snuggle into him feeling the warm arms wrap around me. This vacation went from great to amazing, I know had a future with Shiro though. Something that I was looking forward to, I wonder where our next adventure will take us? That’s something we’ll have to wait and see, but it will a adventure worth taking.

 

* * *

If you wanna come yell at me on[ tumblr](http://mkayswritings.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the VERY RUDE anons that my lovely friend Carter got yesterday, I am dedicating the rest of Sheith Month to Carter and Leo. You guys are adorable together and deserve all the happiness in the world!   
> Happy Sheith Month!


End file.
